bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
The Massive Ornery Air Blimp is currently the second highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B. It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons Tower Defense 4 (at round 46), it's expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. In BTD4 M.O.A.B.'s can be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In BTD3 the M.O.A.B has no blue stripes and looks thinner with 4 Ceramic Bloons bulging out of its back. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 2nd slowest Bloon in the game, surpassing its parent the B.F.B in speed. If a M.O.A.B. escapes you will lose instantly since it deals 613 damage. Like the B.F.B., it takes many hits to pop and releases 4 bloons that take multiple hits to pop as well. The M.O.A.B.'s release 4 Ceramic Bloons. Popping them is a fulminating frontier. In other words, popping them is pretty hard. Combat Although not as difficult as the B.F.B, the M.O.A.B is hard to pop. Like the B.F.B, M.O.A.B's take many hits to pop and are immune to glue and Ice Towers. They are resistant to being popped by the Super Monkey Storm, albeit not as much as the B.F.B. Attention should always be concentrated on M.O.A.B's and B.F.B's if one shows up. During later rounds (+80) over 10 M.O.A.B's show up, potentially creating a lot of lag. Piling these with strong towers (e.g. Sun Gods) can sometimes soften the lag, as M.O.A.B's are easier to pop than B.F.Bs. Strategies Article:M.O.A.B./Strategies Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Level 4. Several of them appear here. Trivia *M.O.A.B.'s are as slow as Red Bloons and Lead Bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 4. B.F.B.'s are even slower. *Ninja Kiwi states that M.O.A.B. stands for 'M'assive 'O'rnary 'A'ir 'B'limp, not 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'loons which refers to a nickname of the real life bomb. *It takes about 23 Road Spikes to pop a M.O.A.B. *After a tower destroys a M.O.A.B, it and its children yield a total of 381 Money (762 in Double Cash Mode ). *A M.O.A.B. in BTD4 looks similar to a miniature B.F.B. *Popping a B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does not reward any points. This does not include its children (excluding the Ceramic Bloon). *The M.O.A.B's behavior is similar to an armoured personnel carrier. When not needed anymore (M.O.A.B. gets destroyed) it delivers its troops (its children, grandchildren, etc.). This applies to the Ceramic Bloon and B.F.B as well. *If the player has "Healthy Bananas" upgrade or buys extra lives at least 3 times, it is possible to survive a M.O.A.B escaping. *The M.O.A.B is the only Bloon with an animation (its rotating fans). *M.O.A.Bs in BTD4 are much easier to pop than in BTD3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B Maulers. *The M.O.A.B. takes 20 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop, or about 200 darts. *Ninjakiwi says that M.O.A.B stands for Massive Ornary Air Blimp, stating that it is a blimp. However the description for Super Monkey Storm says that it can instantly pop any non-zeppelin Bloon, indicating that it is a zeppelin. Therefore it is unknown whether the M.O.A.B is a blimp or zeppelin. This applies to the B.F.B as well. Gallery Moab.jpg|BTD4 M.O.A.B. MOAB.png|BTD 3&4 Comparison Sungod.jpg|A Sun God battles a M.O.A.B MOABDart.png|Dart Monkeys are going to win against the Massive Ornary Air Blimp M.O.A.B entering.png|M.O.A.B enters explosions. Category:Bloon Types Category:Boss Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons